McMarried
by IluvMerDer
Summary: Sequel to 'McPregnant'. Meredith and Derek are raising their triplet daughters. Not Addek, but Addie friendly. Starts 8 12 months after McPregnant ended. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

8 ½ months after 'McPregnant' left off. Derek and Addison are officially divorced. Addison moved out of the trailer, and Derek is living there alone now. The girls, Ella, Grace, and Madison, are nearly 11 months old. Derek is taking part in the girls lives and is dating Meredith. Addison is dating Mark. And Izzie and Alex are married and still living in LA.

Meredith's doorbell rang. She had been sitting on the couch, wearing pajamas and her red robe. She set the remote down on the coffee table and got up to answer the door. She smiled as she answered and saw Derek, smiling as he held Ella and Grace in his arms and Madison was in her car seat on the ground. Ella held out her arms to Meredith, and Meredith took her.

"How was your night out?" Meredith asked, laughing.

"Good." Derek said walking into the house after picking up the car seat. "First we went to the grocery store and got some mashed peas, and then we went to the trailer and watched some TV."

Derek unstrapped Madison from her seat and set her down on the ground where she started crawling.

"What are you watching?" Derek asked as they walked into the living room.

"Just some Christmas movies. Nothing else is on TV." Meredith said as she sat down on the couch with Grace and Ella.

"So, I was thinking, about Christmas gifts, for the girls." Derek said.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously. –And, I was wondering where they'd be. Here or the trailer?"

"You can stay here on Christmas Eve. –In the guest room!-- I know you want to be here."

Derek leaned over on the couch and kissed Meredith. They were broken

apart by Madison laughing and pulling their faces apart.

"Does Madison want a kiss too?" Meredith asked as she gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "Okay girls, time for bed!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were in bed. Meredith and Derek were down in the kitchen, Meredith making some bottles.

"I should go." Derek said.

"You could… or," she said, stepping closer to him, "you could stay." She lightly kissed him.

"Hmm." Derek said, "I think…. I will stay, just to help you with the girls, in the middle of the night."

"You're funny, but… the girls sleep through the night now."

"Well then, I better go." Derek said turning, but Meredith pulled him back and pulled him into a hard kiss. He picked her up and spun her around before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

Meredith quickly pulled off her shirt and then took Derek's off. Derek flicked off his shoes as they crawled on top of the bed.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"June." She said, in between kisses. "of last year." Derek laughed and so did Meredith.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked into a jewelry store and went straight to the counter. He looked down at the rings. He saw the one he wanted. A square diamond, silver band. **(A/N: Link to ring below).** He pulled out his wallet as a salesman walked up to him.

"See something you like?" The man asked.

"Yes." Derek said, "That one."

"Okay." The man said, pulling out the ring.

"I'll take it." Derek said, smiling.

"Okay." The man said as Derek handed over his credit card.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, first chapter of this new story! So fluffy, unlike McPregnant, which was angsty! Next chapter up tomorrow. Please review!

Julia, here's the link.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christmas Eve, 1 week after last chapter.

Derek and Meredith were at her house. Derek was doing dishes and Meredith was cleaning up the girls.

"So, I have to go get my stuff. You wanna come?" Derek asked.

"Drag three kids out in the snow?" She asked, smirking.

"Yes." He said, smiling back. "Come on, just come with me."

"Fine." She agreed. "But you're putting on coats and hats and gloves and shoes…"

"Okay!" Derek cut her off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long does it take you to pack?" Meredith asked as Derek packed his bathroom bag.

"A long time. I have lots of hair products!" Meredith laughed. "Plus, the girls like it here." He said peeking his head out of the bathroom.

Meredith sat down on the floor with the girls just as Derek walked out with his bags.

"I'm ready now." He said smiling. Meredith stood up and they took the girls to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith and Derek walked up to her porch. Derek was carrying Grace and Madison and Meredith was carrying Ella while getting her keys out of her purse. She opened the door to her dark, old house. Meredith set down Ella and turned on a light. There, in the middle of the room was her best friend, Cristina.

"Cristina?" Meredith asked, "What are you doing in my living room?"

"They're not bald anymore." Cristina said, ignoring the question.

"How did you get in?" Cristina pointed behind Meredith to Derek. Meredith turned around to see Derek smiling. "You planned this?" Derek nodded. Meredith slowly walked over to Cristina and hugged her. "I missed you." Meredith said quietly enough so Derek couldn't hear. Cristina nodded.

"I'll put the girls to bed, you catch up." Derek said.

"Thank you." Meredith said, turning to him and smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith and Cristina sat in the kitchen drinking coffee while Derek put the girls to bed.

"Where's Burke?"

"He's at the hospital, talking to Chief probably."

"How long are you here?"

"Only a few days. I didn't want to come but McDreamy was begging."

"Seriously? He begged you to come?"

"Yes, I begged her to come." Derek said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You got them to sleep already?" Meredith asked, checking her watch.

"Yes." He said as he leaned in and kissed Meredith. Cristina held her hand up as she answered her phone.

"Yeah….okay……See you soon." And she slammed her phone shut.

"I gotta go." She said, standing up. "Bye." She said giving Meredith a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Cristina left and Meredith waved.

"I'm exhausted." Meredith said as she walked over to the sink with her coffee mug.

"Go to bed, I'll do the dishes." Derek offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go to bed."

"Okay, thanks." And Meredith went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith looked at her alarm clock, 1:41AM, she had been in bed for over 2 hours, and still hadn't slept. She threw her covers off and walked down the hall to the girls' room. She opened the door lightly and saw her daughters…all sleeping. They looked peaceful. She shut the door quietly. The guest room across the hall was dark and the door was shut. Meredith walked over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob while biting her bottom lip. She missed Derek. They hadn't talked about the other night. She slowly turned the knob. Derek was lying on his back with one hand above his head. He was snoring ever so slightly. **(A/N I had to put that in:D ) **His other arm was lying across the bed. Meredith walked in and shut the door quietly. She pulled the covers back and got in bed with him. She cuddled up and although he didn't wake up, his arm moved around her back. Within minutes, she was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I need help. In a recent chapter, Derek will be asking Meredith to marry him. I don't want it to be extremely corny. I think I will probably quote from season 3 eppy 1, the "I'm in love with you." speech. So, if you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know. Thanks!

I know, the link didn't show up. Apparently Microsoft Word hates links. Oh well, it was pretty! I had help picking it out! Thanks!

Also, I'm sorry it took so long, I said next day…. Well I was out of town for a week. So, here it is! Next chapter hopefully tomorrow, or Friday!

Anyways, now…the chapter. It was hard to write, I've been working on it for…. Over a week:O I know! My favorite part was the last paragraph, the last L O N G paragraph! I had to add in snoring! DUH! So Cristina being there was hard for me to write, I don't know why.

Julia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meredith and Derek sit on the couch while the girls are on the floor, somewhat playing with their new toys.

"I can't believe you bought our daughters diapers for their first Christmas!" He was joking yet serious at the same time.

"Shut up. Just because you bought them," Meredith picks up a box, "an enormous amount of toys including this ridiculously stupid zebra." Derek cut her off, "That is not a stupid zebra, it is a 'Baby Gymnastics Bounce and Spin Zebra'." Meredith laughed, "As I said, stupid."

"I bet you they'll love it." Derek said as he pulled the toy that was put together from behind the couch. "Madison, come here." Instead of getting Madison, all the girls came crawling over. Derek placed Madison on the toy zebra as she started giggling. She did love the toy. Derek and Meredith shared a moment before turning their attention back to the girls.

--------------------------------------

Meredith came down the stairs, dressed, while Derek was still on the floor playing with the girls. He did love being a dad. She smiled.

"Um.. I'm gonna go visit my mom. So if you want I can take them with me," she smiled, "or, you can stay here and watch them."

"Why don't we all go?" Derek asked, smiling also.

"Uh…no." She said, frowning now, "You don't want to visit my mother. Ever. It's not a good idea."

"Come on, we'll all go, it'll be fun." Derek suggested.

"No. I'll take them but not you.

"Why not? I've met your mother before."

"Because she's worse now and she'll think I brought some boy home and had a baby. And then she'll tell me I'm a whore and then she'll talk about how she never wanted kids and then she'll cry over Richard and then I'll leave. It happens every time I take the girls to see her. So no, especially not you." Derek was up from the floor walking to her.

"I'm sorry." He tried to hold her but she pulled away.

"I have to go. You'll watch the girls? I'll be back in an hour." Derek nodded and she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith arrived at RoseRidge Home for Extended Care and a nurse showed her to Ellis, who was sitting by the window looking out.

"Mommy." Meredith said, Ellis turning around.

"Meredith?"

"Merry Christmas mommy." Meredith handed Ellis a small package, but Ellis did not take it.

"Meredith I don't have time for you now. And I really don't need that junk you made in school. I have to go to the hospital now, Richard asked me to come. I'll be home after you're in bed. Now go upstairs and play with your toys, mommy's leaving now."

"Mommy…" Meredith said.

"Meredith go…now!" Ellis shouted and Meredith left.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Meredith came home she found Derek sitting on the couch, the girls apparently sleeping.

"Hey, you're home early." Derek said. Meredith walked over to the couch and sat down, her jacket still on.

"Yeah." She said. "Things didn't go well?" He asked her.

"No." She said, taking a drink of Derek's drink. "What happened?" He questioned her.

"Nothing." He looked at her. She knew he wanted to know everything. "She thought I was 5, and told me she didn't want my junk and she was going to the hospital because Richard had paged her."

Derek looked at her with sad eyes, her eyes looked the same. He gave a sad smile to her. She started crying and leaned into his chest. He smelled her lavender scented hair as she cried into his chest. He could hear her murmuring 'sorry' into his chest, but he didn't care. He comforted her, telling her things like 'It's okay' and 'shh'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, the girls were up and Derek was still there. They were in the kitchen, Meredith feeding Ella and Grace in their highchairs and Derek feeding Madison in hers.

"So…"Derek said, looking at Mer. "I called Cristina, and she said she'd…baby-sit…tonight."

Meredith burst out laughing. That was not the reaction he wanted.

"Cristina?" She asked, still laughing.

"And Burke. Burke is good with kids. Cristina…not so much, but Burke…" He trailed off.

"Why do we need a babysitter?" She asked, her laughing subsided.

"Because I'm taking you out tonight." He said as he smiled his famous smile.

"Oh yeah, where?" Meredith asked as she took a spoon to Ella's mouth.

"That," he said giving Madison a bite, "is a surprise."

He looked at her, waiting for an answer. She considered, knowing she would go. "Fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had told her to dress nice. Nice. What was nice? She called Cristina and now they were picking out 'nice' clothes while Burke and Derek looked after the girls downstairs.

"Nice. What the hell is nice?!" Meredith yelled, becoming frazzled.

"Calm down." Cristina was annoyed.

"I had 3 babies. 3 babies in my uterus. I can't wear 'nice' clothes anymore."

"That is true." Cristina said nodding.

"Shut up."

"Look, wear this." Cristina held up her black dress. The dress she had worn all those years ago. With the black strappy sandals. She smiled, remembering.

"Is that a yes?" Cristina asked. "Yes." Meredith replied, going to the closet, finding her strappy sandals.

-------------------------------------------------

She was all dressed. Her hair wavy and down over her shoulders. Wearing her black dress and strappy sandals. Burke was playing with the girls' new toys. Cristina was watching TV. Derek was waiting by the front door. He called for her. She walked down the stairs. He was wearing his red shirt. His good looking red shirt. She smiled, they had both worn the same thing. Her dress was tighter around her middle, but she could still wear it and look nice. He looked the same. He smiled to. Cristina rolled her eyes. They left, waving goodbye to Cristina and Burke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith knew where they were going. The ferryboats. He loved ferryboats. He led her onto a ferryboat, over to a table on the deck. There was wine, and soon their waiter came and got their food orders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sharing dessert now. Cheesecake. Not speaking, not needing too. After they finished dessert, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, unsuspecting. He got down on his knee. She thought off all the corny movies where this happened and laughed. He smiled. He looked corny, but she loved him. And…he loved her.

"Meredith…I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for the longest time. And now..." he paused, "Meredith, will you marry me?" She laughed with tears in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehe I'm cruel:D Sorry it's been like…a week! I had SERIOUS writers block. I finished this last night, after GA, but am posting it Friday. So, hope you like it. Any guesses? Will Mer say yes or no? I know, hehehehehehe! I'm evil. Oh well, review please. Because I like to update faster when I get reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Where are you going?" She asked, unsuspecting. He got down on his knee. She thought off all the corny movies where this happened and laughed. He smiled. He looked corny, but she loved him. And…he loved her. _

"_Meredith…I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for the longest time. And now..." he paused, "Meredith, will you marry me?" She laughed with tears in her eyes. _

She paused. He was joking. Right? Sure, she loved him, but. But what, she told herself. He loves me and I love him. "Yes." She said, questioning her voice.

"Yes?" He asked, standing up. He was silently crying too.

"Yes." She said, nodding. He stood up, took her hands in his and stood her up. He kissed her and she kissed him back. But he stopped the kissing, to grab the box with the ring in it. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her small finger. She smiled, looking down at her ring. She loved it. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. She was engaged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were out late, until midnight.. When they arrived at the house, it was all dark. Meredith walked into the living room to find Cristina and Burke asleep on the couch with only the TV on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cristina and Burke were gone. Derek had tried to pay them but they declined. Meredith went up to her room, put on some pajama pants and her Dartmouth T-Shirt. She went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then, she went and laid down in bed. Derek finally came up and crawled in with her. They laid there, facing each other.

"I love you." She whispered through the dark room. Although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling.

"I love you too." He said and she smiled too, "And soon, you're going to be my wife." She crawled into his arms and fell asleep that way. She_ was_ going to be his wife. Meredith Shepard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Seattle Grace was gossiping of the news…Meredith Grey and Derek Shepard were engaged. The pit was full too. Mostly people doing stupid things, falling off ladders, needing stitches, cutting of part of their fingers…Meredith got stuck doing stitches all day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had been searching for Meredith all night. Now that he was off he looked in the oncall rooms, hoping she was there. After searching a few rooms, he found her in one. He slightly opened the door and found the light on. She was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, wearing her scrubs with her hair in a pony tail. Meredith didn't even notice him come in. She was studying for a surgery.

"Hey." He said, she looked up.

"Oh…hey." She looked back down at her books.

"Aren't you on call tonight?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Yes." She replied, not moving her eyes from the book.

"Then…shouldn't you be sleeping?" He smiled his McDreamy smile at her.

"I will…soon." She looked up and smiled back.

"Cristina and Burke left a few hours ago." Derek stated.

"I know," She was still focused on the page, "they found me to say goodbye."

"So…" He said, sitting on the bed next to her, "I'll go home, let the babysitter leave, and I'll see you in the morning?"

"Mhmm." She said.

Derek laughed, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, you're going home, babysitter leaving, see me tomorrow." He laughed again and this time she looked up. "I'm sorry, it's just a big surgery. Early tomorrow. So, I have to study."

"What surgery?" He asked.

"

"By yourself?" He asked. She was close to being a third-year resident now. She even had her own interns.

"Mhmm." She smiled.

"Impressive." He said. Meredith moved her books over and crawled into his arms.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest. 

"I love you too." He said into her hair. "You're tired."

"Mhmm." He could tell she was already drifting off. He held her for a while more, smelling her lavender hair. After he was sure she was asleep, he put her head on the pillows and covered her up, also putting her books on the floor. He then turned off the lights and left her to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got home it was 9 o'clock. The babysitter, Anna, was cleaning up the kitchen while all 3 girls were in their walkers.

"Hello." He called, taking off his shoes and walking to the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry they're not in bed, but I did give them a bath."

"It's fine. I like putting them to bed." He said, picking up Madison.

"Oh…um, I heard about you and Dr. Grey. Um…congratulations." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said as Anna put on her jacket, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dr. Shepard." Anna said as she left.

Derek managed to take all the girls upstairs, sat with them on the floor, and read them a story. Grace fell asleep in his lap, and he laid her into her bed. Then he put Ella and Madison to bed, and shut the door. He was here all alone tonight. Slowly, he made his way over to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and climbed in bed, he was exhausted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up early, and the babysitter got there just as he was leaving. He wanted to go early, to see Meredith before rounds. He wondered if she got any sleep. He found her standing over a chart at the nurse's station.

"Hey." He said putting his arms around her waist and smelling her hair. She jumped a little.

"Hey." She said turning around and putting her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here so early? Your surgery isn't until 10."

"I know. I wanted to see you."

"How are they?" She asked.

"Good. They miss you though." He said and her face dropped.

"I know." She put her hands down at her sides.

"I'm sorry. It's okay." He assured her, "You'll see them tonight. What time do you get off?"

"8" She said.

"You'll go home before me, and spend time with them. I don't get off till 9." He smiled.

She nodded, and he was sorry he had hurt her.

"You, need to start planning a wedding." He said changing the subject.

"We've been engaged for 2 days. Give me some time." She smiled too.

"It's just that I can't wait to marry you." He put his arms around her waist again, and kissed her. "Meredith Shepard."

"What about Meredith Grey-Shepard?" She was mad again.

"Whatever you want." She wasn't satisfied. He knew it was just because she was tired.

Just then her pager went off. "I gotta go. Rounds and then my big surgery."

"Yeah." He smiled as she closed her chart. "Let me know how that goes."

"Sure." And she left. And Derek couldn't help but wonder if she was mad at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know forever! Well my solo and ensemble's are coming up for band and I've been practicing a TON! And I had to do my French project. So…. I will try to update more often. Did you like it? It's not too long, sorry. I thought you'd want me to post.

And, I'm not sure if Meredith is mad. I think she's more guilty. Because she's not there, and she thinks she's turning into her mother. So…ponder that!

Lastly, my person, COOKIES! I need to talk to you! I have an idea for this fic, but I'm afraid it would be too mean to do! But it would be dramatic. Please leave me a review and I'll email you back! I don't know if I should do it! I'm dying here! I can't decide and I need some of your special advice:D

Anyways, read and review! Please!

Julia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Okay I'm actually going to write a little before I start the chapter. I should be practicing my clarinet, or studying for big tests on Monday, but I'm not. Today is Friday, right after Six Days Part 2, and I'm starting this. I just ate 3 pieces of cake:o My mind is blank. I can't think of how to start, but I'm going to. And, at the end of this, you will probably read about how I had to change some things, but…oh well, here it goes! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith had just lost her patient. It was only 11PM. She now had to go face her patient's husband. The husband was sitting in the waiting room, a nervous look on his face. He was holding a baby, and a little boy patiently sat beside him. They all looked sad, like they knew it was coming. This was the part of her job that she hated. Her patient's husband, Mr. Carter, stood up, seeing her coming.

"Dr. Grey." He said.

"Mr. Carter," She paused and looked down at his kids, just a baby and a young boy. "I'm so sorry. I did everything I could." Meredith looked sympathetically at the husband. She thought of her own girls at home.

"Th…thank you Dr. Grey." He said, Meredith looked confused, "For trying. Thank you for trying." He held out the baby to her and she took the baby, shocked.

"Mr. Carter?" She asked as he sat down . "Mr. Carter is everything alright?"

"No. – My wife was 29 years old. We have a 3 month old daughter. And a 2 year old son. And," He paused, "Do you have kids Dr. Grey?"

"Yes." Meredith sat down, "I have 3 daughters."

"How do you do it? Have a job, take care of your kids?"

"I don't know."

"Are you a good mother?" He asked.

Meredith paused, considering. "No." She shook her head, "No, I don't think I am." 

"Why not?"

"I work too much." She bit her bottom lip, "I don't ever see them. I spend way too much time here. I…I need to be a better mother."

"I need to be a better father." He said.

"You'll be okay. Without your wife. You can be a good father and still have a job. I just haven't figured out how to do it yet. But you will." She stood up and handed the baby to her father. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." He smiled as she walked away. And then she heard him start crying. And she walked to the chief's office.

Richard was in, and Patricia let her in.

"Meredith." He stood up, "How are you?"

"I need to work less." Richard looked puzzled, "I have to spend more time at home. I'm not going over my 80 hour weeks."

Richard nodded, "If that's what you want. Actually nobody should be going over 80 hours as it is. So, go spend the rest of the day off."

"I'm here till 8 tonight." She said.

"I know. But, you've already been here for nearly 48 hours, so…just go. Go spend time with the girls."

Meredith stood, smiling, "Thank you Richard."

"Your welcome Meredith. Have a good day."

"You too Chief." Meredith said as she left the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith changed her clothes and walked up to the gallery to see Derek in surgery. It was a long surgery, a Hemispherectomy. A few of her interns were up there watching and one was scrubbed in. Derek glanced up to see her in her regular clothes and gave her a confused look. He was almost done now, a half hour or so to go. She sat down next to one of her interns. The young woman, Sarah Jones, looked at her uncomfortably.

"Umm…Dr. Grey." Sarah said.

"Yes Dr. Jones." Meredith replied, not taking her eyes off of Derek.

"Are you um…going home?"

"After Dr. Shepard finishes." Meredith glanced at her intern.

"Oh." They were interrupted by the beeping of the heart monitor. Derek was shouting orders, trying to save his patient. He gave up after a few minutes, calling the time of death and pulling off his scrub cap, sending a sad look up to her.

Meredith made her way down to the scrub room where Derek was scrubbing out with Meredith's intern.

"Hey." He smiled as she came in.

"Hey." She said, coming over to kiss him.

"Are you going home? Are you sick?" He asked as he threw his paper towels in the trash.

"Richard told me I could go, but I wanted to wait to say goodbye." She kissed him again.

"Dr. Shepard?" Meredith's intern asked questioningly.

"Oh, Dr. White, please go do my post-ops." Derek said to her, as the intern left.

They both laughed, at they young woman who had felt awkward in the situation.

"You should go." Derek said, arms around her waist.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She pretended to pout.

"No." He kissed her, "We could always go to an oncall room." He raised his eyebrows.

"Tonight." She raised her eyebrows too.

"Okay, I'll see you at 9-ish."

"Okay." She kissed him one last time. "I love you."

She turned to leave, "I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith arrived home at noon. The girls were napping upstairs and Anna was reading in the living room.

"Hey." Anna said, surprised Meredith was home, "You're home early."

"Yeah. I don't have to work tomorrow either." Meredith smiled while she hung up her coat and took off her shoes. Meredith told Anna what time she was working and then Anna left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith had spent all day with the girls. They had went to the park, went to buy new clothes, and had gone on a ferryboat ride. Now it was near 11 and the kids were in bed, for nearly an hour now. Meredith had opened a bottle of wine, waiting for Derek. He was an hour late. And he hadn't called. She had already had 3 glasses of wine, waiting for him. She walked downstairs and dug into the kitchen cabinets, soon finding her bottle of tequila, she hadn't had in so long. She quickly opened it and took a big slug. After a few new sips, she went up the stairs with the bottle. She changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. 11:17PM, he was over an hour late. She didn't look at the clock again until I said 12:23AM. She opened her phone, no calls, and she slammed her phone shut. Her tequila bottle was empty now, and she was dizzy. Soon, she was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek couldn't call Meredith. He was pulled into an emergency surgery. There were complications, but he ended up saving a mans life. He scrubbed out at 12:30AM, and sighed. He pulled out his phone and called Meredith, but she didn't answer. She was probably asleep by now. He took his time changing and finally made his way home. When he made it up to their room, she was curled up in bed, tequila bottle empty in hand. He crawled into bed with her and took the tequila bottle out of her hand.

"You're home." She said when he crawled up next to.

"Emergency surgery."

"You could have called." She suggested, and he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I have tomorrow off, we'll all spend the day together."

"Okay." She rolled over to face him. "I'm tired."

"I know, go to sleep." He ran his hands through her hair while she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, it was going to be longer, but….but… Anyways, PatrickDempseyluver wanted me to post what I had so…..here it is. The second part of this was going to be MerDer and babies day out, but, that'll be next chapter I guess. I wrote this all in one sitting! WOW! So, here it is. Please review, it doesn't take long, and I LOVE them. Plus I have a crummy love life and need reviews to go on. PLEASE!

Julia


End file.
